The present disclosure relates to a method for moving a manipulator in space along a predefinable movement path and a computing unit and an apparatus having a manipulator for carrying out such a method.
Apparatuses having manipulators, such as CNC machines, jet cutting machines, winding machines, handling machines or industrial robots, for example, are used to carry out specific movement sequences with a tool. Here, specific actions can be carried out with the tool. For instance, in a jet cutting machine, sheet metal can be cut with a plasma jet, for example. Using a handling machine, for example, objects can be taken from a conveyor belt and moved to another position. In order to move the manipulator, as a rule a program is interpreted in which individual steps are stored in the sense of individual movements, in order to move the manipulator along a predefinable movement path.